


New Thangs

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstage, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Established Relationship, JaeHyun loves Yuta's voice, M/M, Navel piercing, PWP without Porn, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yuta has a praise kink, actually a plot, jae is whipped
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Et si Yuta n'avait pas parlé de son projet de piercing au nombril à son amant ?Ou comment JaeHyun découvre le nouveau piercing de Yuta pendant un tournage de leur live de Kick It à Inkigayo, lorsque celui-ci porte sa tenue avec le crop top.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	New Thangs

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà en cette période française de confinement avec un bon smut YuJae.  
> La découverte du piercing de Yuta m'a donné une idée bien coquine que j'ai enfin fini aujourd'hui ! Voici donc 5k de smut, avec un petit plot quand même, puisqu'il se base sur la réaction de JaeHyun quand il voit Yuta avec son piercing pour la première fois.
> 
> Appréciez bande de cochonnes hehe~   
> Bonne lecture :3
> 
> Yukkuri

Yuta regarda son reflet dans le miroir, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs en place avant de se mordre la lèvre en observant l’aspect global de sa silhouette avec les vêtements de scène pour le live d’aujourd’hui. Il eut un petit sourire amusé, bien qu’un peu gêné et sursauta légèrement lorsque trois coups légers retentirent à la porte de sa cabine. Il entendit la voix de TaeYong l’appeler.

« __ Yuta ? Tu es prêt ? On n’attend plus que toi et JungWoo._ »

Le japonais se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et il secoua ensuite la tête. Il frissonna lorsque l’air frais glissa sur sa peau découverte et finit par ouvrir la porte. Il tomba directement sur son ami qui l’attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant Yuta. Le regard de TaeYong descendit directement le long de son torse pour se poser sur son ventre, et il demanda alors en se penchant vers lui :

« __ Alors, prêt ?_

 __ Un peu stressé de sa réaction quand il le verra mais bon, c’est fait, c’est fait._ »

TaeYong lâcha un petit rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son cadet.

« __ Panique pas, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer._ »

Yuta sentit ses joues rougir sous le clin d'œil suggestif et l'air amusé que lui fit son leader et il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles, tout en lui faisant une petite grimace. TaeYong éclata de rire et ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, gardant son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui avaient déjà pris place sur la scène, et Yuta n’eut que le temps d’échanger un regard et un rapide mais timide sourire avec JaeHyun avant de devoir se mettre en place pour effectuer une première fois leur chorégraphie. Yuta sentit son cœur s’accélérer lorsqu’il dut passer en premier plan, dévoilant ainsi parfaitement son ventre à la caméra. Il resta concentré, mais plus la chanson approchait de la fin, plus Yuta stressait à l’idée que JaeHyun le remarque.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, lorsqu’une fois le tournage terminé, DoYoung fit une remarque d’une voix assez forte pour que tous les membres du groupe puissent l’entendre :

« __ Hey Yuta, sexy ton piercing._ »

JaeHyun, qui était en train de discuter avec TaeYong, se coupa dans la phrase en entendant les mots de DoYoung et dirigea immédiatement son regard vers le japonais. Yuta vit les yeux du grand brun scruter son corps à la recherche dudit piercing, et il sentit ses joues se chauffer quand son cadet remarqua enfin l’emplacement de son bijou. Il entendit et vit le halètement surpris de JaeHyun, qui releva un instant le regard vers son visage, avant que ses yeux ne redescendent sur le piercing au niveau de son nombril. Yuta vint se mordre la lèvre à sa réaction, et il vit du coin de l’œil TaeYong taper dans la main de JungWoo. Cela lui aurait presque fait lever les yeux au ciel, mais l’intensité du regard de son amant le figeait sur place. JaeHyun l’intimidait.

Yuta eut presque envie de cacher son ventre sous le regard brûlant de JaeHyun et alors qu’il effectuait un geste pour masquer son bijou, JaeHyun qui l’avait rejoint rapidement, attrapa son poignet pour l’en empêcher. Yuta releva le visage vers lui, et sentit son cœur s’accélérer en sentant la main de son cadet effleurer la peau de ses hanches. Le japonais frissonna et il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, avant que la voix de TaeYong ne retentisse, coupant le brun dans son geste :

« __ On va prendre une pause avant de savoir s’il leur faut un deuxième tournage, les gars ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez pendant ce temps-là mais soyez revenus vers quarante-cinq._ »

Yuta vit TaeYong leur faire un sourire et un clin d’œil, et Yuta n’eut pas le temps de réagir que JaeHyun s’emparait de son poignet pour l’attirer à sa suite. Le japonais se laissa entraîner et ne put protester avant de se retrouver dos contre un mur, avec le corps brûlant de JaeHyun contre le sien. Yuta sentit son cœur rater un battement sous l’intensité du regard du brun, et celui-ci le fixait sans rien dire. L’une de ses mains glissa sur ses côtes, puis son ventre, et Yuta retint son souffle lorsque les doigts de son cadet effleurèrent la peau autour de son piercing. Il vit JaeHyun se mordre la lèvre et les doigts de ce dernier se firent plus curieux. Sa voix rauque résonna ensuite dans le couloir vide :

« __ C’est pour ça que tout le monde a réagi comme ça au tournage d’avant-hier ? Parce que j’ai appuyé trop fort dessus ?_ »

Yuta ne répondit pas tout de suite, et lorsqu’il capta enfin le sens des paroles de JaeHyun, il ne put que hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Car il en était sûr, s’il ouvrait les lèvres, il allait soupirer d’aise sous les gestes tendres mais sensuels de JaeHyun près de son piercing. Il pinça sa lèvre et contracta ses abdos lorsque les doigts de son amant se firent curieux, glissant tout près du bijou près de son nombril. Yuta remonta sa main sur son bras, comme pour le stopper. Il laissa un soupir tremblant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et entendit JaeHyun lâcher un petit grognement. Il releva les yeux vers lui au moment même où le coréen approchait son visage du sien.

Yuta n’eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que le brun prenait enfin ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Yuta gémit de surprise contre ses lèvres et répondit par automatisme au baiser, avant de se rappeler du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Il resserra sa prise sur le biceps du plus grand et détacha leurs lèvres un court instant pour gémir :

« __ Hm Jae, stop. O-on devrait pas, on est-_

_ _J’m’en fous._ Fut la réponse presque grognée du brun avant qu’il ne reprenne la bouche pulpeuse de Yuta en un baiser vorace. »

Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux à la réponse de son compagnon et lutta encore quelques instants, lâchant des « attends » entre deux baisers, mais les mains de JaeHyun qui se faufilèrent sous son haut le stoppèrent dans ses protestations et il répondit finalement aux avances du brun. Ses mains qui serraient auparavant les bras du chanteur pour l’empêcher de continuer ses gestes, remontaient maintenant à son cou pour reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Yuta sentit le sourire de son amant et il vint mordiller sa lèvre en représailles. Il frissonna et détacha leurs bouches quand les doigts joueurs du plus grand effleurèrent la peau près de son piercing.

« __ Aahh…_

 __ Mh ? T’aimes bien ?_ Demanda JaeHyun en réitérant son geste, laissant ses doigts redessiner la barre qui traversait à présent le nombril de son aîné. »

Il entendit et sentit Yuta frissonner et un autre gémissement traversa ses lèvres. JaeHyun sourit, fier de lui, et approcha son visage de l’oreille du japonais. Il embrassa sa nuque, puis laissa son souffle s’apposer sur son oreille. Sa langue joueuse vint ensuite se promener le long de son lobe et de son cartilage et il lui murmura quelques mots en continuant ses attentions. Des frissons se propagèrent tout le long du corps de Yuta qui ne put retenir un autre geignement sous les attentions dont il était témoin. JaeHyun jeta un regard vers la droite et réagit rapidement lorsqu’il entendit des pas avancer vers eux. Il se détacha légèrement du corps de son amant et attrapa son poignet pour l’attirer avec lui dans la première loge venue.

Il le plaqua à la porte une fois qu’il eut claqué celle-ci derrière eux, et ils plongèrent leurs regards l’un dans l’autre, la respiration chaotique de Yuta interrompant le silence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que JaeHyun ne reprenne ses attentions, ses doigts retrouvant leur place sur le ventre plat de Yuta et ses lèvres rejoignirent le cou hâlé du japonais qui haleta sous le bien-être ressenti. Il se décida finalement à participer à l’échange plutôt que simplement subir. Il glissa alors une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs bleutés de JaeHyun, sa seconde main rejoignant son dos, emportant la veste avec lui pour forcer le brun à la retirer. JaeHyun s’en débarrassa avec vigueur, envoyant le vêtement voler sur la droite. Yuta en profita pour glisser ses doigts sous son t-shirt et releva sa main, emportant le vêtement avec lui.

Yuta mordit sa lèvre à la sensation de la peau chaude de leurs ventres qui s’effleuraient. JaeHyun mordilla son cou, avant de remonter à sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Yuta serra les cheveux de JaeHyun dans sa main en l’embrassant avec ferveur, et il mordit sa lèvre en sentant les doigts de son amant se faufiler au creux de ses reins. Leurs ventres se retrouvèrent alors collés, et Yuta gémit à la sensation de la peau chaude du brun contre la sienne. Il soupira contre sa bouche, et glissa sa main plus haut sur son torse, redessinant ses pectoraux et lui faisant signe de retirer son haut. Il sentit le brun sourire contre ses lèvres et il grogna quand il se détacha légèrement de lui.

« __ Alors, tu changes d’avis ? Je croyais qu’on ne devait pas ?_

 __ Oh la ferme._ »

Le rire de JaeHyun résonna dans la petite pièce, et Yuta le força à retirer son haut. JaeHyun envoya alors valser son haut et il sourit, fier de son effet en voyant les yeux du japonais se promener sur son torse et ses abdos. Les mains de Yuta vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, puis se baladèrent sur ses abdominaux dessinés, et l’aîné vint humidifier ses lèvres en sentant les muscles se contracter son ses doigts. Le brun ne perdit pas un instant pour se recoller à lui, et il écarta les pans de son crop-top pour laisser ses larges mains effleurer la peau chaude son ventre dépourvu d’abdos. Yuta laissa un soupir tremblant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il aida JaeHyun pour retirer son haut, et ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux torses nus.

Leurs corps brûlants se collèrent à nouveau, et JaeHyun attrapa une cuisse de Yuta et la remonta vers sa hanche et Yuta lâcha un gémissement en sentant l’excitation de son amant. Il plongea son regard dans celui noir de désir du brun et il gémit de surprise quand il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant. La langue curieuse de JaeHyun envahit sa bouche et Yuta répondit ardemment à l’échange. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux épaules de JaeHyun et il laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque JaeHyun attrapa sa deuxième cuisse et remonta ses jambes autour de ses reins en le plaquant à la porte derrière eux.

« __ JaeHyun !_ »

Yuta ne put que gémir ensuite lorsque son amant colla leurs bassins, faisant sentir à Yuta combien il était excité à présent. Yuta laissa sa tête partir vers l’arrière, et la bouche de son amant rejoignit instinctivement son cou, auquel il accorda de nombreuses attentions qui firent soupirer le japonais de bien-être. Yuta resserra ses jambes autour des reins de JaeHyun et l’une de ses mains vint se poser au milieu du dos du brun, tandis que la seconde serrait ses cheveux bleus entre ses doigts pour l’encourager dans ses gestes. Les hanches du plus grand exercèrent des gestes vers ses propres reins et Yuta gémit à nouveau à la sensation du membre de son amant contre le sien. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux, et il gémit dans sa bouche, mordillant sa langue avant d’effectuer un geste de succion tout contre.

Le brun détacha leurs lèvres en grognant, le geste que venait d’effectuer le japonais lui rappela l’un de leurs échanges fiévreux quelques jours plus tôt, un soir après le tournage de leur nouveau MV où Yuta avait assisté à son tournage d’une de ses scènes en solo. Il donna un coup de reins brusque, faisant gémir Yuta et il lui murmura contre son oreille avec sensualité :

« __ Joue pas à ça, baby._ »

Yuta sentit son ventre se contracter à l’entente de la voix sensuelle de JaeHyun à son oreille et au surnom employé. La voix grave de son amant lorsqu’il parlait anglais lui faisait toujours de l’effet, tout comme JaeHyun adorait quand lui-même parlait japonais. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant les gestes de JaeHyun qui ne se stoppaient pas, et il glissa alors sa main à la lisière de son pantalon. Ses doigts se firent rapidement plus curieux, se faufilant entre l’élastique de la ceinture et de son boxer et la peau de son bas-ventre. JaeHyun mordilla la peau du cou de Yuta, le faisant soupirer et sourire, et le japonais en profita pour effleurer sa hampe déjà excitée du bout des doigts.

La réaction de JaeHyun fut immédiate. Il agrippa brutalement les cheveux de Yuta, ruinant définitivement le travail des stylistes et il l’embrassa avec tout autant de brutalité. Yuta sourit contre ses lèvres, totalement fier de son effet, et il réitéra son geste, mais posa franchement sa main contre le sexe gorgé d’envie de son amant. JaeHyun gémit contre ses lèvres, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et de rendre le baiser plus langoureux. Ses mains qui parcouraient le ventre et la taille fine de Yuta franchirent eux-aussi la barrière de son pantalon, allant parcourir la peau de ses fesses, un doigt curieux se faufilant entre ses globes de chair.

Yuta stoppa le baiser pour lâcher un soupir plus sonore, sa langue venant mordre ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de JaeHyun se faire plus curieuse encore et il gémit son prénom d’une voix plaintive. JaeHyun mordilla le lobe de son oreille en retour et le força à relâcher sa prise sur ses reins, et Yuta n’eut pas le choix que de reposer ses pieds à terre. JaeHyun le guida pour que son torse se retrouve plaqué au mur à côté de la porte, et le brun en profita pour verrouiller celle-ci. Il reporta son attention sur son amant, et abaissa légèrement son pantalon pour pouvoir explorer plus librement son corps. Sa main reprit ses gestes contre l’intimité de son amant, et il mordilla la nuque de Yuta en même temps que l’un de ses doigts se faisait plus curieux.

« __ Ahn… Jae-JaeHyun…_

 __ Mh ? T’aime bien ?_ »

Yuta ne put que hocher la tête, lâchant un franc gémissement quand le doigt de JaeHyun se fraya un chemin au creux de son corps. Il cambra le dos, donnant une magnifique vue à son cadet qui glissa sa main libre dans le creux formé par sa taille fine, caressant sa peau avec tendresse. Il abaissa ensuite son vêtement plus bas sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir le préparer au mieux. Yuta soupira de plaisir, serrant ses mains sur le mur devant lui pour se soutenir, et ses hanches reculaient pour chercher plus de contact avec le corps et surtout les doigts du plus grand. Ses gestes firent rire le brun, qui glissa ses lèvres à son oreille. Il lui en lécha le lobe, puis le contour et lui chuchota quelques mots d’une voix profonde, tout en retirant le doigt qui était en lui :

« __ Entrouvre les lèvres._ »

Yuta s’empressa de faire ce qui lui était demandé, et il prit alors les phalanges de JaeHyun entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier vu qu’ils n’avaient pas de lubrifiant. Yuta réalisa alors qu’ils n’avaient pas non plus de préservatif. A la simple pensée de sentir le sexe de son amant sans barrière, son corps trembla de plaisir, tandis qu’il continuait d’humidifier ses doigts. JaeHyun le remarqua et il lui chuchota alors :

« _ _Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?_ »

Yuta relâcha ses doigts, et soupira alors, frissonnant à nouveau en sentant la seconde main de JaeHyun caresser son ventre avec tendresse. En sentant celui-ci pincer ses côtes, il chuchota finalement :

« __ Tu vas me prendre sans protection… Alors que ça fait longtemps. J’adore l’idée._

 __ Sale pervers._ Chuchota JaeHyun en rigolant légèrement, amusé par sa réponse.»

Yuta retint un gémissement lorsque sa main descendit près du creux de ses cuisses et effleura son sexe avant de s’arrêter sur ses hanches. Il guida Yuta pour le faire se cambrer encore davantage et glissa ses doigts à présent humidifiés contre ses fesses. La respiration de Yuta s’accéléra et il soupira presque de bonheur quand une première phalange retourna entre ses globes de chair. Il laissa sa tête s’appuyer sur ses avant-bras, venant mordre sa lèvre pour retenir un plus fort halètement quand JaeHyun ajouta directement un second doigt pour le préparer.

Son dos se creusa quand il sentit les mouvements entre ses parois, et il tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser. Le plus grand s’empressa d’accéder à sa requête, prenant les lèvres pulpeuses de Yuta en un baiser fiévreux. JaeHyun utilisa sa seconde main pour baisser son propre pantalon, et il libéra ainsi son sexe en soupirant. Il colla son corps à celui de Yuta, faisant haleter ce dernier quand son sexe tapa contre la cuisse fine de Yuta. Le japonais murmura quelque chose que JaeHyun ne comprit pas, alors il rendit ses mouvements en lui plus profonds et brusques, le faisant gémir plus fort. Il vint alors plaquer son avant-bras contre le mur à côté de Yuta, poussant le corps brûlant du japonais contre le mur et il gémit à la sensation du béton froid sur sa peau.

« __ Parle plus fort, je ne t’entends pas._

 __ Encore… Dépêches-toi._ Soupira Yuta, la respiration saccadée. »

Il pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant un « _Oui_ » qui fit rire JaeHyun quand celui-ci ajouta un troisième doigt pour préparer encore mieux son compagnon à l’accueillir. Il le fit gémir plus fort encore lorsqu’il atteignit enfin son point sensible, et son aîné vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. JaeHyun embrassa sa tempe en lui chuchotant d’une voix rauque :

« __ Tu es magnifique._ »

Il observa avec fierté l’effet de sa simple phrase sur Yuta : son amant rougit fortement, baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras. JaeHyun savait combien Yuta adorait les phrases de ce genre, et que JaeHyun s’exprime pendant leurs échanges intimes. La première fois qu’il avait dit une phrase aussi douce à Yuta, en contraste avec ses gestes brutaux, Yuta avait commencé à gémir en japonais, et cela avait augmenté l’excitation de JaeHyun. Il adorait la voix de Yuta en temps normal lorsqu’il parlait dans sa langue natale, mais pouvoir découvrir le ton si sensuel qu’il prenait en gémissant dans cette langue le rendait fou. Il adorait ça, autant que Yuta adorait être complimenté. JaeHyun revint sur terre en sentant Yuta bouger les hanches vers l’arrière en gémissant, et il comprit que son compagnon s’impatientait.

JaeHyun mordilla sa nuque avant de rendre ses mouvements de doigts plus brutaux, excitant encore plus Yuta qui finit par détacher l’une de ses mains du mur pour agripper son poignet et stopper ses gestes. Sa voix tremblante résonna dans la pièce, mais il ne releva pas son visage vers JaeHyun pour autant. Le brun vint mordre sa lèvre et retira alors ses doigts, et se débarrassa de son pantalon en vitesse avec son boxer, les envoyant voler sur le côté d’un coup de pied, laissant ses derniers vêtements rejoindre leurs hauts abandonnés au sol. Il observa Yuta en faire de même en se retournant et JaeHyun pencha la tête en lui faisant un sourire suggestif. Il ne dit rien et colla son corps à celui de Yuta qui lui faisait à présent face et l’embrassa tendrement.

Yuta passa ses mains autour de son cou, profitant de l’échange tendre contrastant parfaitement avec ce qu’il savait suivre. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bleutés de JaeHyun, appréciant la douceur du baiser. Il glissa l’une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de JaeHyun, appuyant sur son sexe et il sourit, fier de lui, lorsque son cadet grogna et plaqua ses mains au mur. Yuta lâcha un petit rire, et JaeHyun le coupa en prenant se lèvres avec plus de brutalité. Il colla son corps à celui de son amant et glissa l’une de ses mains sur ses reins puis sous sa cuisse. Il l’agrippa avec force, et la releva, et sourit dans le baiser brutal lorsque son compagnon encercla sa taille de ses deux jambes.

« __ Ahn…_ Gémit Yuta en sentant le sexe de JaeHyun contre le sien, le corps puissant du brun plaquant le sien contre le mur. »

La main encore humide de JaeHyun glissa de sa cuisse à ses fesses, puis remonta contre son ventre. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le piercing de Yuta, le faisant frissonner. Le brun sourit en sentant l’effet que cela produisait à Yuta et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, prenant sa bouche pour un autre baiser intense tout en se servant de ses deux mains pour écarter les fesses de Yuta et guider son sexe contre son entrée. Yuta gémit fortement contre ses lèvres à la sensation, et serra les cheveux de JaeHyun entre ses doigts tout en contractant ses cuisses autour de sa taille. JaeHyun plaqua plus fortement le japonais contre le mur et guida sa hampe dressée entre ses parois, le prenant finalement.

Yuta lâcha un geignement plus fort que précédemment, ravi de retrouver le corps de son amant et il embrassa ce dernier une nouvelle fois avec tout autant de fougue. JaeHyun força Yuta à s’empaler sur lui en totalité, et prit ses lèvres avec fièvre pour faire taire ses gémissements plaintifs. Il embrassa simplement Yuta, sans bouger ses hanches pour le laisser s’habituer à sa présence en lui. Ses doigts se promenaient sur la peau de son ventre près de son nombril et sur sa cuisse gauche, le détendant en douceur. Il continua ses attentions jusqu’à ce que Yuta bouge de lui-même contre lui, lui faisant comprendre qu’il pouvait bouger par une pression sur sa nuque et un mouvement de hanches.

JaeHyun exerça alors un premier mouvement lent, surveillant les réactions de Yuta car ne voulant pas le blesser. Surtout s’ils devaient tourner une nouvelle séquence après. Il sentit Yuta trembler contre lui et accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, plaquant le corps de Yuta contre le mur tout en s’enfonçant profondément en lui. Bientôt, leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce, et JaeHyun vint mordiller le cou de Yuta sous le plaisir lorsque ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière contre le mur quand ses coups de reins devinrent précis, tapant sur son point sensible sans relâche. Il mordilla plus fort la peau hâlée du japonais, qui gémit tout à coup dans sa langue natale.

JaeHyun détacha son visage de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux, gardant une de ses mains sur la taille fine de son aîné et utilisant l’autre pour plaquer ses mains au mur. Il regarda Yuta droit dans les yeux, s’enfouissant profondément en lui d’un coup de reins expert tout en lui demandant d’une voix rauque :

« __ Recommence. Dis-le encore._

 __ Ahh… **Encore. Prends-moi encore plus fort.** _Gémit-il donc en japonais. »

JaeHyun accéda à sa requête, le prenant comme demandé avec plus de force encore, le dos de Yuta frottant contre le mur sous la violence des à-coups de son amant en lui. Il touchait à chaque fois sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles et Yuta ne pouvait que subir. Bien que pris par le plaisir, JaeHyun sentit ses jambes commencer à le faire souffrir, alors il stoppa tous ses mouvements, s’accordant un coup de griffes sur la nuque de la part de Yuta avec ses ongles courts.

« __ **Baka**. Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ? J’étais pas loin… _Gémit-il d’une voix plaintive.

 __ Attends deux secondes… J’ai mal aux jambes._ »

Yuta grogna et commença à défaire sa prise autour des reins de JaeHyun, mais ce dernier passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour maintenir son corps en position. Yuta le regarda sans comprendre, avant de gémir quand JaeHyun les détacha du mur. Il serra Yuta contre lui, et les guida vers le petit canapé présent dans la pièce. Yuta pensait être déposé sur le meuble, mais JaeHyun se laissa tomber assis et aida Yuta à se positionner correctement sur lui. Yuta se trouva alors sur ses cuisses, le sexe de JaeHyun toujours en lui, et il le dominait. D’une certaine manière.

Yuta se mordit sensuellement les lèvres en baissant le regard vers JaeHyun, car dans cette position, il était plus grand que lui. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de JaeHyun glisser avec sensualité sur ses cuisses puis ses hanches. Elles rejoignirent sa taille fine et il dessina de petits cercles sur la peau douce du japonais en lui faisant signe de bouger. Yuta s’appuya alors sur ses épaules pour se hisser, avant de laisser la gravité faire son travail et de retomber brutalement sur le sexe de JaeHyun. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un fort gémissement à la sensation et Yuta entreprit alors d’imposer une série de vas-et-viens rapides, totalement pris dans le plaisir que JaeHyun lui faisait ressentir.

Yuta se cambra contre lui, creusant le dos lorsque l’une des mains larges de son amant se promena contre ses reins. Ils s’embrassèrent avec passion, le baiser rendu chaotique par les coups de reins. Le brun passa sa seconde main sur le ventre de Yuta, et il recommença à jouer avec le bijou. Il l’effleura, puis passa ses doigts entre les deux boules du piercing en redessinant la barre qu’il pouvait sentir sous la peau de son amant. Yuta haleta à la sensation, et rendit ses mouvements plus effrénés encore, les guidant rapidement vers la délivrance. JaeHyun vint tirer sur les cheveux de Yuta, le forçant à pencher la tête vers l’arrière et il glissa ses lèvres contre son cou en lui chuchotant à l’oreille d’une voix suave :

« __ T’es tellement bon. Tu m’accueilles à merveille, si parfait. Toujours parfait pour moi._

 __ Ahn… Mon dieu Jae-JaeHyun ! Je vais-_ »

La voix de Yuta partit dans les aigus sous le plaisir que ces phrases lui faisaient ressentir et il attrapa plus fermement le bras de JaeHyun pour prendre appui, se déchaînant sur son sexe pour se donner le maximum de plaisir. JaeHyun mordit son cou, et se libéra entre les parois chaudes de son amant, emportant celui-ci dans sa délivrance. Yuta se cambra au maximum, sa respiration rapide et ses gémissements résonnant dans la pièce. Il se libéra en de longs jets contre leurs ventres, puis se laissa retomber contre le corps de son amant. JaeHyun se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé, accueillant Yuta contre son torse en soupirant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, redescendant de leur jouissance.

JaeHyun laissa ses mains caresser les hanches de Yuta et vint embrasser sa tempe avec tendresse. Yuta resta immobile pendant plusieurs longues secondes, laissant son cœur se calmer puis il redressa la tête. Il redressa ses hanches, laissant le sexe de JaeHyun sortir de son corps avant de se recaler plus confortablement sur ses cuisses. Le japonais passa ses bras autour du cou de son cadet, et l’embrassa en douceur après leur échange bestial. JaeHyun répondit volontiers au baiser, sa main droite retrouvant sa place sur son ventre. Il caressa la peau sous son bijou en de petits cercles et lui chuchota ensuite :

« __ J’adore. Il te va à merveille. Ca met encore plus ton corps en valeur à mes yeux_. Il sourit en coin en voyant son compagnon rougir et embrassa son nez avant d’ajouter : _Et désolé de t’avoir fait mal au tournage. Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais jamais intentionnellement._ »

Yuta prit ses lèvres en un tendre baiser pour réponse, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il regarda ensuite l’heure sur l’horloge présente au-dessus de la porte et soupira en constatant qu’il leur restait encore quinze minutes avant de devoir rejoindre les autres. Il embrassa l’épaule de JaeHyun et ils se détachèrent finalement. Yuta partit récupérer un mouchoir et se nettoya rapidement, sous le regard gourmand de JaeHyun qui n’avait pas bougé, toujours assis – ou plutôt avachi selon le japonais – sur le canapé noir. Yuta leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra leurs vêtements. Il fit le tri entre les siens et ceux de JaeHyun et fit une boule avec ceux de son amant.

Il les jeta sur lui sans ménagement, faisant sursauter JaeHyun qui lui lança un regard réprobateur. Yuta sourit avec un air innocent, penchant la tête sur le côté en lui lançant ensuite un baiser. Il se tourna dos à lui se rhabilla. Il réajusta son pantalon, puis son crop-top et sursauta quand les mains pâles de JaeHyun passèrent sur son ventre. Il sentit ses lèvres se promener dans son cou, et il l’embrassa tendrement en parcourant encore une fois son ventre plat de ses doigts experts. Yuta frissonna et se détacha brusquement de lui, faisant grogner JaeHyun qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« __ Je te connais, tu vas repartir, et on n’a clairement pas le temps maintenant._

 __ Rabat-joie._ Râla le plus grand, faisant rire son amant.»

Yuta attrapa la poignée et déverrouilla la porte tout en répliquant à son cadet :

« __ Non, j’ai juste pas vraiment envie que TaeYong vienne encore nous chercher alors qu’on serait en mauvaise posture à cause de toi. Donc on y va maintenant._ »

JaeHyun soupira mais rejoignit rapidement son amant avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la porte. Il le plaqua contre cette dernière et l’embrassa avec plus de tendresse, glissant sa main sur sa nuque. Yuta posa ses mains sur son torse, profitant de l’échange. Ils se séparèrent après un court instant et JaeHyun embrassa son front avant d’ouvrir la porte. Ils rejoignirent vers la scène, et furent directement pris en charge par les stylistes, qui remirent de l’ordre dans leurs coiffures et makeups avant qu’ils ne retournent sur scène pour tourner. JaeHyun croisa le regard de leur leader, qui pencha la tête en faisant un signe vers le japonais qui était derrière eux. JaeHyun leva un sourcil suggestif et s’humidifia les lèvres.

Son geste fit rire TaeYong et Yuta – qui avait remarqué son stratagème – et ils furent tous les trois rappelés à l’ordre pour commencer à tourner une nouvelle fois. Les trois amis se concentrèrent alors, même si l’esprit de JaeHyun était bloqué sur la nouvelle apparence de son amant. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de leurs fans en découvrant le nouveau bijou porté par le japonais. _Yuta était beaucoup trop sexy pour leur propre bien._

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ~~   
> Alors ? Il fait chaud hein~ ?
> 
> C'est mon premier smut YuJae (eh oui, il arrive avant celui que j'ai prévu dans ma fiction Dern Lacuna x) ) mais la vision du piercing de Yuta, vraiment trop parfaite pour que je me retienne *w*
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécier, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'attends de voir ça avec impatience hehe   
> A plus ~   
> Yukkuri


End file.
